Sabia que contigo nunca se juega
by Montserrat Jimenez
Summary: Konan es una chica muy hermoza que le gusta jugar mucho con los hombres pero pronto sabra que con Sasuke nunca se juega y cuando se da cuenta de seo es demaciado tarde para ella


**Bueno este es mi primera historia que escribo se que la pareja es muy rara pero por favor no sean malos conmigo… acepto criticas y concejos GRACIAS **

Mi nombre es Konan soy una mujer muy encantadora y sobre todo seductora en pocas palabras soy la mujer que todos los hombres desearían.

Actualmente no tengo novio, ni me interesa no me gustan los compromisos lo que solo busco es diversión.

Se supone que mañana voy a entrar a una nueva preparatoria para cursar el segundo año…realmente no sé por qué el maldito de Tobi (mi tutor) me inscribió ahí, pero eso realmente no importa ya que mañana conoceré chicos nuevos para divertirme.

A La mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano para poder bañarme y arreglarme para ir a la prepa cuando por fin termine decidí bajar a desayunar alago para mi sorpresa ahí estaba Tobi sentado en el sofá con la mirada fija a la televisión.

-Qué bueno que decidiste bajar konan-dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá

-mmm…si –respondí con mucho nerviosismo

Realmente ese tipo me intimidaba mucho tiene una mirada muy fría que me cala hasta los huesos

-y… ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunte

-solo viene a decirte que no quiero que empieces con problemas no quiero que la directora me mande llamar por tu mal comportamiento ¿entiendes?-

-Si te lo prometo-

-está bien, vamos te llevare a la escuela-dijo mientras abría la puerta para que saliéramos

-está bien gracias-

Tobi me llevo hasta la escuela en su automóvil negro nuevo, estoy casi segura que lo hiso para presumírmelo.

Cuando por fin legamos a la escuela antes de bajar del auto comenzó a decirme muchas cosas que no debería hacer

-cuando salgas quiero que te vayas directo a la casa, recuerda que no puedes llevar hombres a casa cuando yo no esté ok-

-ok…bueno adiós gracias por traerme-dije mientras abría la puerta para salir

-denada cuídate mucho cualquier problema ahí está Pain para que te ayude-

-si bueno creo que ahora si ya me voy se me hace tarde-

-apúrate todavía tienes que buscar tu salón-respondió mientras volvía a encender el coche

Por fin cuando pude deshacerme de Tobi entre a la escuela, era demasiado grande a comparación de mi antigua escuela así que decidí caminar un poco más cuando una voz masculina grito mi nombre me gire para poder ver quién era y para mi sorpresa era Sasori un chico pelirojo muy guapo (uno con los que me he divertido mucho)

-hola amor que haces aquí-

-pues vine a estudiar como todos-dije en un tono muy molesto que estoy segura que se dio cuenta que algo me molestaba-

-oye te paso algo-pregunto con una cara como de confusión

-si es Tobi que no me deja respirar-

-¿todavía es tu tutor?-

-si-

-oye que te parece si mejor vamos a tu casa y nos la pasamos un buen rato-

Dicho esto Sasori se me acerco y comenzó a abrasarme y besarme el cuello la verdad era buena idea pero Tobi me dijo que iba a hablar a la escuela para ver si había entrado a clases, con mucho esfuerzo empuje a Sasori

-no espérate Tobi se va a dar cuenta-

-claro que no además que tiene de malo es tu vida no la de el-mientras me volvía a abrasar

-¡NO! Entiende- grite y lo empuje muy fuerte que por poco y se cae

Deje a Sasori a ahí solo como tarado y comencé a buscar mi salón. Después de tanto buscar finalmente lo encontré el salón estaba casi vacío solo había tres chicas conversando y dos chicos muy lindos peleando. Me acerque muy nerviosa a una de las chicas que estala platicando para preguntarle si había un lugar vacio que nadie ocupara para preguntarle

-hola me llamo Konan soy nueva de casualidad no sabes si hay algún lugar vacio para poder sentarme-

-hola konan yo me llamo Sakura y si hay un lugar vacio atrás de Naruto-dijo mientras señalaba la banca vacía

-gracias Sakura gusto en conocerte-

Me dirigí al lugar vacio y me senté cuando ese chico rubio lindo de ojos azules me dirigió la palabra

-hola ¿eres nueva?-pregunto

-si mi nombre es Konan mucho gusto-dije mientras lo saludaba de beso

-el mío es Naruto-respondió un poco sonrojado

-vaya eres muy bonita-mientras dirigía su mano a la cabeza

-gracias-dile con una sonrisa

**Bueno hasta aquí le dejo muchas gracias por leer espero les haya gustado recuerden que dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos todos son bienvenidos y agradecidos**


End file.
